Akan Selalu Ada Harapan
by amerta rosella
Summary: "Kita akan menyewa pengacara. Membebaskanmu, untukku, dan untuk kita!" [sasuke/sakura]


Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto,

.

.

.

Rasanya, sel penjara di musim dingin terasa lebih beku dari musim-musim lainnya. Suhu udaranya membuat siapa pun tidak akan merasa nyaman berada di sana, terlebih suasananya juga mencekam dan tidak bersahabat.

Polisi yang bertugas menjaga sel minggu ini memilih duduk bersantai di tempatnya berjaga. Menyetel televisi dan menonton sebuah tayangan oprah untuk mengusir penat, ditemani secangkir kopi hitam yang sudah nyaris tanggal.

Di salah satu sel, seorang pria berambut hitam terduduk lemas di atas lantai. Kepalanya menunduk dalam dan kedua kakinya menekuk. Baju tahanan tipis sama sekali tak menghangatkan tubuh. Cahaya temaram dan suasana senyap menemani dalam kehingan yang suram.

Nama pria yang kira-kira berusia pertengahan dua puluhan itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Sepasang manik hitam jelaga yang berkabut penuh misteri miliknya hanya menatap kosong tanpa arti. Entah ke arah lantai, atau kemana saja. Pikirannya melayang ke sebuah tempat yang begitu ia rindukan kehangatannya, kasih sayangnya dan cintanya. Sasuke tahu ia kini merindukan semua hal tentang 'tempat itu', tempat di mana ia meninggalkan hatinya di sana.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam sel ini beberapa hari yang lalu atas penghakiman sepihak itu. Sebelumnya, banyak orang mengenal Sasuke Uchiha sebagai seorang Nahkoda sebuah kapal laut. Tapi kini tidak lagi, pemikiran bergeser setelah hari itu. Semuanya berubah.

Menyedihkan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjadi pemimpin, penyelamat, tersangka dan sekaligus korban?

Tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan bahwa kehidupan itu adil.

Suara besi karat yang berderit menandakan pintu selnya terbuka.

Bayangan hitam besar datang bersamaan dengan sebuah cahaya dari pintu yang dibuka dan cukup menyilaukan. Seorang polisi paruh baya yang tadi sibuk menonton sebuah oprah kini berdiri di sana dengan angkuh, lalu berbicara dengan suaranya yang tegas dan berat, menunjukan bahwa ia penuh wibawa.

"Uchiha-san, lekas berdiri! Ada seseorang yang mengunjungi anda."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, terlihat begitu lesu tapi tak memudarkan pesona ketampanannya. Ia kemudian berdiri tanpa berbicara apa pun, lalu berjalan pelan dengan kepala yang menunduk seakan ada tumpukan beban di lehernya. Kedua tangannya yang diborgol membuatnya mendecih. Dalam langkahnya, seperti ada kelabu yang mengiringi bagai bayang-bayang semu.

Ia tidak suka terkurung di tempat ini.

.

.

.

Sinar cahaya ruang kunjungan itu terasa asing. Tak bersahabat dengan retina mata Sasuke yang belakangan ini cuma terbiasa melihat kegelapan. Awalnya, ia tak peduli siapa saja yang mengunjunginya saat ini. Bisa saja Naruto, atau mungkin Shikamaru kawannya yang sudah berkunjung kemarin hanya untuk menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Tapi dia merasa seperti ditampar keras ketika indera pendengarannya mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dirindukannya setiap saat itu.

"Sasuke-kun ..."

Di depannya, seorang wanita muda berdiri goyah, seakan ingin jatuh saat itu juga. Sasuke mendongak, ia bisa melihat sosok perempuan muda itu dengan jelas meskipun terhalang besi-besi pembatas di antara mereka.

Wanita itu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, ada ekspresi tidak percaya di kedua matanya. Air mata terlihat jelas mengalir, dan suaranya terdengar begitu lirih seakan datang dari belahan benua yang jauh.

Sepasang mata hitam kelam milik Sasuke menatap penuh rindu, juga sendu. Ada permohonan maaf yang tak tersampaikan dalam tatapan matanya.

"Waktu kunjungan anda hanya 45 menit, Nona." Polisi itu menatap ke arah jam tangan mewah yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Kemudian menyingkir untuk menciptakan privasi. Ia tak perlu takut jika tawanannya kabur. Karena dalam ruangan ini terpasang beberapa CCTV yang dipantau 24 jam oleh rekannya yang bertugas di bagian multimedia.

Akhirnya, ruangan itu hanya menyisahkan dua orang tadi.

Mereka duduk berhadapan, tapi seolah trali besi yang memisahkan itu bagai jurang pemisah yang sangat nyata untuk mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" Wanita itu menangis, namun berusaha untuk menahan isak tangisnya agar tidak pecah, berusaha tegar tapi dia gagal. Sebenarnya ia perempuan yang kuat, tapi pertahanannya runtuh seketika begitu melihat pria yang ia cintai menerima takdir sepelik ini.

"Maaf ...," Sasuke berkata datar, tapi tak bisa menyembunyikan nada keputus asaan itu dalam nada suaranya, "Sakura ..." Jika kedua tangannya tak diborgol, Sasuke pasti akan menghancurkan skat-skat penghalang di antara mereka.

Sakura Uchiha. Wanitanya. Perempuan yang begitu ia cintai. Istrinya. Dan inti dari kehidupannya.

"Aku yakin kau pasti tidak bersalah, Sasuke-kun." Suaranya serak, terdengar seperti jiwa yang retak. Jemarinya terulur untuk meraih tangan Sasuke yang tergeletak di atas meja. Pria itu bungkam seribu bahasa kala tangannya yang dingin merasakan sentuhan jemari Sakura yang hangat, penuh kasih, juga kerinduan dan putus asa.

Dadanya sesak, hatinya terasa sakit, seperti ada sebongkah batu mengenai wajahnya.

Seorang pria tak pernah menginginkan orang yang dicintainya menangis karenanya. Sakura jauh lebih cantik tanpa air mata bagi Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tidak membela diri, Sasuke-kun?"

Kabar mengenai penahanan suaminya itu datang seperti surat pemberitahuaan tentara yang gugur saat medan perang berlangsung. Tersampir di depan pintu rumah mereka kala matahari masih muncul malu-malu menerangi bumantara.

Sakura tak pernah menyangka pria yang telah menikahinya dua tahun yang lalu itu masuk ke dalam sel penjara yang kini sedang menunggu sidang dengan status terdakwa. Atas tuduhan yang tak bisa Sakura percaya, yaitu penghilangan nyawa seseorang dengan disengaja.

Padahal awal musim semi nanti Sasuke sudah berjanji akan pulang setelah kurang lebih dua minggu bertugas di pelayaran kapal laut Jepang. Pekerjaan suaminya itu selalu membuat Sakura resah.

"Karena nyatanya aku memang bersalah, Sakura." Sasuke pasrah akan takdirnya.

Jangan dikira Sakura tidak tahu apa pun. Tadi sebelum ia memutuskan untuk ke tempat ini, ia sudah bertanya dengan Shikamaru, teman Sasuke sekaligus orang yang satu pekerjaan dengan suaminya itu; dia sudah menceritakan semuanya, detail kejadian yang ia ketahui perihal masalah ini pada Sakura.

"Kau sama sekali tidak bersalah. Demi menyelamatkam sesuatu, kita memang harus mengorbankan yang lainnya!" Sakura tak terima suaminya dihakimi begitu saja oleh orang-orang yang nyawanya telah diselamatkan oleh Sasuke.

"Tapi sayangnya mereka tak bisa menerima salah seorang yang mereka kasihi meninggal karena aku tak menyelamatkannya," ujar Sasuke dengan senyuman getir.

Dalam hatinya ada sejumput perasaan menyesal karena tak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa 24 orang yang berada dalam skoci itu sekaligus, setelah puluhan orang lainnya tenggelam bersama kapal yang karam karena menabrak lapisan es itu.

Waktu itu, keadaan benar-benar sudah memasuki tahap waspada. Daya tampung skoci hanya untuk sepuluh orang. Sedangkan di dalamnya ada 24 orang yang sebagian berpegangan pada ke pinggir skoci dan beberapa lagi duduk di pinggirnya.

Sasuke yang memegang komando waktu itu. Suka tidak suka, mengingat pangkatnya ialah yang harus mengambil keputusan. Sebelum semuanya dari mereka mati satu-satu karena bahan makanan yang sudah habis dan udara dingin yang mencekam.

Sakura benar, untuk menyelamatkan sejumlah orang ia terpaksa mengorbankan yang lainnya. Saat itu, dia memilih orang tua, yang sakit dan sudah tak mampu bertahan lebih lama, lalu memakaikan jaket penyelamat dan melepaskan mereka dibawa ombak. Dengan kata lain ia menyerahkan orang-orang itu pada kematian mereka sendiri, terdengar kejam memang tapi Sasuke tidak punya pilihan. Saat itu, tak ada yang menghalanginya, semuanya diam seakan menyetujui keputusannya.

Jadi, 12 orang yang berada di dalam skoci termasuk dirinya berhasil selamat. Tiba di daratan dengan keadaan selamat. Mereka berhutang nyawa, namun pada hakikatnya manusia adalah makhluk yang memiliki ego. Sudut pandang bergeser, mereka berganti peran melawannya karena tidak terima bahwa mereka selamat tapi orang-orang terkasih mereka tidak [*].

"Kita tidak boleh menyerah. Ini tidak adil!" Napas Sakura memburu karena emosi yang mengumpul dalam dadanya. "Kita akan menyewa pengacara. Membebaskanmu, untukku, dan untuk kita!" mata hijau itu penuh akan luapan emosi. Sakura tak habis pikir mengapa orang-orang yang telah diselamatkan itu justru berbalik mematikan?

Sakura adalah wanita yang pintar. Memiliki wawasan luas. Ia dibesarkan di sebuah keluarga yang berkecukupan. Sewaktu masih gadis, Sakura bekerja pada sebuah panti rehabilitasi. Ia seorang psikiater. Tapi memilih berhenti saat menikah dengan Sasuke. Sakura mengerti pastilah saat ini suaminya terguncang. Karena ia tak menemukan sosok Sasuke yang tegar, tenang dan beribawa seperti biasanya.

Di hadapannya itu kini hanyalah seorang pria yang putus asa.

Butuh pengharapan.

"Kasus ini tak akan semudah yang ada dalam pikiranmu, Sakura."

Sasuke memang telah putus asa. Sakura benci sisi dalam diri suaminya itu kembali hadir. "Kau akan bebas! Seseorang memiliki dua kemungkinan dalam hidupnya. Kau bisa membela diri. Kita tak akan tahu bagaimana nantinya, apakah kasus ini dimenangkan oleh kita atau orang-orang itu jika kau kalah sebelum mencobanya, Sasuke!"

Ada perasaan yang membuncah dalam dirinya melihat wanitanya yang masih ada di sisinya bahkan saat ia berada di titik nol itu.

"Kalau aku terbukti tidak bersalah, aku memang akan bebas, tapi nama baikku tidak. Dan jika aku kalah, maka hukuman penjara berpuluh-puluh tahun menantiku, atau kemungkinan terburuknya nyawa dibayar dengan nyawa." Tak ada yang berusaha menutup-nutupi kemungkinan atau kenyataan yang ada, Sakura diam dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. "Jadi, mau berjanji padaku, Sakura? Bilamana hasilnya nanti tak sesuai harapan, apa pun yang terjadi kita harus menerimanya?" Sasuke tak menolak usulan Sakura untuk membela diri.

Namun biar bagaimanapun, Tuhan selalu punya rencananya sendiri.

Sakura mengangguk. Mengukir senyum lemah. Wanita itu kembali menemukan binaran di mata itu. Mendung memang menggelayut dan tak mau pergi. Tapi itu bukan masalah.

"Aku berjanji." Ada keyakinan setegar batu karang dalam suara Sakura. Sasuke tahu, berapa kali ia berpegang teguh, ia pasti terjungkal juga. Tapi selama ia masih memiliki Sakura di sisinya, cobaan ada untuk membuat mereka semakin kuat. "Apa pun yang terjadi ... Aku akan menerimanya. Demi kau, untukku, dan anak kita." Sasuke melebarkan kelopak matanya mendengar ucapan Sakura. Bibirnya baru sempat akan berucap kala sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka.

"Jam kunjungan sudah habis." Sasuke masih menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Wanita itu mengangguk pelan, memberi kepastian. Dan kemudian luapan emosi yang tak Sasuke mengerti menelusup ke dalam hatinya.

Saat polisi mendekat, Sasuke bangkit dan melempar seulas senyum samar untuk istrinya. "Saatnya kembali ke dalam sel anda, Uchiha-san."

Sakura benar, _akan selalu ada harapan._

[end].

.

.

.

[*]: itu adalah suatu kasus entah dimana saya rasa saya pernah baca cuma lupa.

note: anjritlah saya nemu file ini di flashdisk, begitu ngeliat waktu tulisannya ternyata ini dibuat pas 2013 hehehe. iseng aja saya publish, biar ketauan metamorfosis tulisan saya heuhuhu. ini ngga di edit, meski saya tahu ceritanya ambigu tapi ga cacad2 banget lah /tabok. bisa kasih saya review, concrit atau flame mungkin? :3333

with love,

agnes


End file.
